Generally, multi-layer structures are used for many various applications, e.g. implemented as sensors for physical and/or chemical and/or biological applications, etc. A conventional multi-layer structure usually includes various different components such as light sources, photo detectors, waveguides, etc.
Conventionally, inorganic materials are used for manufacturing the conventional multi-layer structures and also for manufacturing the light sources, the photo detectors and the waveguides. However, the conventional inorganic multi-layer structures may still have some limits on their performances.